


December Writing Prompts

by hclymalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Canon Timeline, Christmas Shopping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hannukah, Lowkey angsty?, M/M, Malec, Mistletoe, Multi, Simon Lewis is a good friend, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hclymalec/pseuds/hclymalec
Summary: Shadowhunters-related drabbles inspired by the December Writing Prompt list from @astudyinfic on twitter.





	1. Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt from @astudyinfic on twitter’s December Writing Prompt list!   
> I’ll be doing multiple Shadowhunters ships for these and I’ll update the tags every time I add a new one.   
> Enjoy! :)

"I am _not_ buying one of those."

"Alexander, come on! It's Christmas!"

Since Alec hadn't celebrated Christmas properly before, Shadowhunters being the dull species they were, Magnus had insisted on dragging him Christmas shopping on the 1st of December. They'd ended up in the clothing section almost as soon as they'd done with everything else, Magnus insisting on getting them some more "suitable" attire for the month.

"Listen, I can deal with the tree and the decorations because that's just what everyone does, but I'm not wearing that." Alec argued, gesturing to the bright red sweater with a grimace.

"It's fashion!"

"It's horrible! The reindeer doesn't even look realistic!"

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes. "It's not meant to look realistic, this is Christmas. Anything goes, Alexander."

Alec held up the sweater to his chest, frowning as he looked in the mirror. He didn't want to disappoint Magnus; he had no idea when the last time his boyfriend had celebrated Christmas with someone was, but judging by his excitement for the festive season it must've been a while.

The last thing Alec wanted to do was disappoint him.

“You're sure it'll look alright on me?" he asked, finally caving.

Magnus’ grin returned and he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, looking at his boyfriend in the mirror. “Christmas sweaters aren’t meant to look good, but honestly I think you’ll be able to pull it off.”

“Well then, I suppose we’d better get it.” Alec chuckled, turning to peck Magnus on the cheek. “But you’re getting the ugliest one in the store to make me look better.”

“Alexander, the one you have is the ugliest one in the store.”

“I’m going to kill you!”


	2. Count Your Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary’s first Christmas without her mom was never going to be easy, but with Luke and her new family there for her, it wasn’t going to be all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the canon Shadowhunters timeline which is why the Hannukah is on the 24th - that’s when it was in 2016 !
> 
> Also I changed up the relationships, Clary/Maia is canon in this instead of Clace :)

Christmas was always a time of year that Clary had looked forward to. She, Jocelyn and Luke cuddled up on the couch on the 24th watching the same old cheesy movies had become a yearly tradition for her.

This Christmas was going to be different, of course.

With everything that had been going on, Clary hadn't even thought about it until December came around.

Maia hadn't meant to upset her when she'd asked what they were going to do for Christmas, but the reality that even the smallest things from her normal life had been ripped away hit her like a truck.

“Let’s go shopping,” her girlfriend suggested a few days later, “We can decorate my place.”

“You don’t already have Christmas decorations?”

“Nope. I don’t usually bother with all of that.”

“So why now?” Clary asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Maia grinned, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Because I know you want to. A little bit of mundane will do us both good. So let’s go.”

When Izzy came up to her about a week later, the last thing Clary expected was to be dragged into the kitchen and confronted with several trays full of what she assumed were Christmas-themed cookies.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I’m.. confused,” Clary admitted, picking up one of the cookies and taking a bite. “What is all this for?”

“It’s December.”

“Do Shadowhunters even celebrate Christmas?”

Izzy shrugged, turning to take out the icing sugar. “Not exactly the same as mundanes do, but now you’re here I figured we may as well start.”

Magnus and Alec ended up being the next to surprise her, taking her ice skating a few days later. (It was Alec’s idea, but if Clary ever told anyone that he would kill her).

Jace was the one to take her gift shopping, sneaking off when she’d entered the art store so that he could buy her some new jewellery and more gifts for the others. When he got back a few hours later, he was unsurprised to find Clary carrying a huge bag of new art supplies. But he wasn’t going to complain; it hadn’t taken much persuasion from Maia for him to agree to letting Clary spend as much as she wanted. It was Christmas, after all

When the 24th finally arrived, Clary found herself in Simon’s apartment. The one thing she’d promised herself would never change was being there for him on the first day of Hanukkah. She stood with him at the window as he lit the first menorah, smiling fondly at the memories of them doing this in their childhood, grateful that they were both still here to do it now.

She wasn’t surprised when on Christmas Day, it was Luke who texted her the invite to Magnus’ apartment. The entire place was covered in decorations, but the thing that caught her eye was the pile of Christmas movies by the TV and the blanket which everyone was sat on on the floor.

“Merry Christmas, kiddo,” her stepfather smiled. “I figured this would be the best way to celebrate.”

And Luke was right. Settling down on the couch to watch Elf without Jocelyn there was never something they’d seen coming, but as Clary looked around at her new family she knew that this was more than enough to make up for it.

She wouldn’t change it for the world.


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Maia had been tiptoeing around their mutual crush on each other for far too long as far as Simon was concerned. The Christmas season seemed like the perfect time to put an end to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like the last one, this is set in canon!verse but there’s no Clace or Saia

Clary and Maia had been tiptoeing around their mutual crush on each other for far too long as far as Simon was concerned. Constant flirting, tentative glances when the other wasn't looking, it was driving him insane. The Christmas season seemed like the perfect time to put an end to that.

Of course, neither of them would admit to their crushes. Maia was too stubborn, and Clary too scared. 

Interfering had never been something that Simon was too keen on, but as Christmas started to draw nearer and everyone else in their group went away with their significant others for the holidays, he knew that he couldn’t sit back and let the girls be alone and miserable.

He figured that starting with some mistletoe in the entrance to the Hunter’s Moon was the best way to go, considering Clary met Maia there almost every night.

Without fail, Clary showed up on the evening that Simon had placed the mistletoe in the door. He’d planned to tell Maia that she was arriving, so that she would go and greet the other girl as she came in, but as soon as he opened his mouth-

“I’m not doing it.”

“Wha- Maia, come on! You want to.”

“Yes, I do,” Maia admitted, casually as ever, “but I’m not doing it here. Try harder next time.”

The next place that Maia found the mistletoe was hung from the frame of her bedroom door.

“Not here!” she’d protested, shaking her head as she threw the fake plant at Simon’s chest.

“Why not? Clary could be the first one here, nobody’s gonna be the audience except me then. And I can turn my back if you really want.”

“Or Clary could be one of the last ones here and my first kiss with her will have you all clapping and making a big deal out of it.”

“Fair point.”

As the month went by, Simon was still no closer to setting up a good situation for Maia and Clary to kiss under the mistletoe. It wasn’t that he hadn’t put enough of the stuff up in any possible place, more that Maia’s continuous arguments for why it was a bad idea couldn’t exactly be faulted.

The Jade Wolf wasn’t private enough, Simon couldn’t sneak into the Institute and just go around hanging up mistletoe; and while Clary enjoyed spending a lot of time lounging around in Simon’s apartment, the idea of Jordan showing up in the middle of her kissing the other girl made her beyond uncomfortable.

When it finally got to Christmas Eve the 3 of them found themselves at Maia’s place, binging the festive episodes of their favourite TV series’. There had still been no success, but Simon knew that he couldn’t give up and had already planned his final attempt.

“I’m just gonna get us some more popcorn.” he announced in the middle of their first Christmas Brooklyn 99 episode.

As he stood, he made sure to glance at the ceiling before quickly stifling into the kitchen and hiding behind the door frame.

“Is it just me or is he acting weird?” Clary wondered aloud, glancing over her shoulder to the kitchen.

Maia looked up, and shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t think why, can you?”

The redhead followed her gaze, a blush colouring her cheeks when her eyes landed on the mistletoe.

“How long has he been trying to get that to work?”

“All month.”

Clary giggled, shaking her head. “No way. Well, I suppose we have to make him stop sometime.” 

“You’re sure about that?”

“I’ve never been more sure.”

And if Simon silently punched the air when he watched their lips finally meet, well, nobody would know.


End file.
